Lily's Secret
by Hypa Babe
Summary: Lily has a secret that only she and her sister know. she would not dare tell James. Petunia hates wizards. But why? The truth is revealed. This is the story of Lily Evans and James Potter. How they met. And why Sirius Black is always so depressed.
1. Stags Secrets and Sweethearts

Lilly sat on the shambled rock thinking to herself. She looked up and started twisted her dark red hair around her long delicate fingers. A reaction she used when thinking what to do. The look in her eyes showed she didn't know what to do. She felt someone brush her back in a comforting way.

"What's wrong Lilly?" asked the beautiful woman sitting next to herself. "it just doesn't feel right" she looked at the girl next to her. She longed with a deepest secret desire to be like her. Those concerning eyes penetrating into her. Reading her every thought. Why couldn't she have those eyes? She wanted so much to have bright blue eyes, which glistened in the sun. She wanted nothing more then to have the slim body and the waist long blonde hair, which Lorraine had. "Lilly? What's not right? Is there something that you're not telling me?" those blue eyes so full of concern.

Lilly looked down to the solid earth beneath her. A few specks of grass showed through the dingy mud. "Everything." Lilly replied. "I mean James Potter! How could he be so… argh! He just gets to me sometimes." Lilly paused to look up at her friend whom she was surprised to see smiling "why on earth are you smiling like that? You know how much he gets on my nerves. I just cant help it." A flood of anger rushed through her, her blood was rising. Why did her friend think it was so funny? Why was it when Lilly needed someone to talk to she was always there making a joke out of the situation somehow? "What's he done this time?" Lilly thought about the question and the first answer that came into her head was "lived" but she refrained herself from saying it out loud.

There were a lot of things she never said out loud. Like how she really felt for James. She would never admit to anyone but her diary that she thought he was funny and smart and off course drop-dead gorgeous. She thought for another few minutes of how much she'd love to walk hand in hand with James Potter. That was when she remembered she was supposed to be answering a question. But before she even started to answer her friend had already began to speak.

"Lilly if you like him so much why don't you just tell him, everyone knows how much he likes you." Lilly nearly fell off her rock, the only reason she didn't was because her friend caught her in time. "See even his name makes you swoon!" her friend joked and started giggling, Lilly's face turned red enough to out match her hair. She too started giggling. "How on earth did you find out? I never told anyone" Lorraine smiled a cheeky grin. "Well actually I was reading on my bed when a house elf came in to tidy up. We were meant to be in charms at the time but… well I didn't feel like going." She looked out, deeper into the woods. She paused for a second. She leaned one way thinking she saw something. She shook her head and thought nothing of it. She continued "well any way. Being fascinated by the little creatures I stopped my reading to watch him at his work. As he was tiding your bed I saw something moving under the pillow." Lilly hid her head in sheer embarrassment. She already knew what her friend had seen. "The photo" Lilly finished her friends subject. "Yes Lilly. The photo."

Her and her friend giggled for a while until Lilly couldn't go on any longer without knowing. "so anyway how did you find me here? This is my…well…not so secret any more, place." Her friend sighed. "Well I followed you here after James pulled that last stunt which set you off." She girls sat in silence until they both heard a snapping sound. Lilly turned around so quickly not even a Comet 260 could have out done her.

The few split seconds Lilly thought James might have also followed her in to the woods. But it was ok. It was just a stag. Lilly stood up. "This stag always knows when I am here" she spoke in a soft voice. She stood up and went to pet the creature gently. The stag gently brushed its nose though hr hair and sniffed at it. "How can you tell it's the same one?" her friend stood up and followed her to the stag. "Well it has this small patch of tuffty hair just here" she remarked while gently tugging on the animals fur. "And it never seems to lay down straight." Lorraine started to walk out of the woods and beckoned for her friend to follow her.

Lilly kissed the stag on the head. "Well now there are three of us that knows about my love for James." She said softly to the animal. "At least I know you won't tell anyone." She kissed the stag again and raced off to catch up with her friend.

The stag stood still watching the girl run after her friend. He bent his head low into a bow as if to eat some grass but his neck sprung back into a full upright position as soon as he knew the girl had vanished from sight. For a while the woods was still. There was no movement except the slight summer breeze in the trees and birds that flew to and from their nests. The Stags chestnut coloured coat shone in the sun as it turned to leave its place but before he could move to far he heard a sound which came from a near by tree.

As if out of thin air three boys appeared laughing immensely. The three boys were obviously friends. Best friends. First inline stood a strong looking boy. He had broad shoulders and well developed mussels. His hair was short and black. He was very good looking and looked very much like a lad who kept himself in good keep. He had his arm friendly against another boy whom was propping himself up against him.

This boy however was different. He was thin and pale. Not as muscular as the other but did not lack in the looks department his hair was long and tied back in a ponytail. The third boy however did not seem to fit in to the picture as well.

He was a plump boy who was not strong. He did not look clever like the other two. They had the look of knowledge upon them while the plump boy had a vague and vacant expression on his face. The third boy was not leaning on the others for support but sat at the foot of a near by tree with his back against it. The boys seemed to be laughing at the stag but with less then a blink of an eye the fully-grown stag had turned into a boy.

This boy fitted right into the group. He was tall and muscular. He was extremely good looking with jet-black hair, which stood up in a messy way. His eyes where brown but they didn't laugh like the others they just stood gazing into the place where the girl had stood before him. He reached out as if to touch an invisible cheek and he kissed the air in front of him. The boys by the tree laughed harder. He sat down on the rock that had just accompanied the red haired girl.

He sighed. His friends stopped laughing and slowly walked towards him. They all knew that he was smitten. This girl. The only girl. That did not like James Potter. Of course she was the only girl. And being the only girl out of hundreds that did not like him. He had to have her. But it was more then that for James, and all his friends had realised this long before anyone else. Maybe even Potter himself. But that good-looking untidy boy was in love.

"Lilly Potter" he said dreamily. "Doesn't it just sound perfect?" he turned to face the others only to find them gagging jokily. He shoved them playfully aside. The shorthaired boy spoke first. "Look potter if you want to get the girl I'll show you how any time" he grinned at his longing friend. "I don't think he needs any help in that department Sirius!" Replied the longhaired boy "after all she not the first to get "Potter fever" the three boys laughed but James just sighed. "You know this is different Lupin," he sighed again looking up at the longhaired boy. "I think I'm in love with her" the other three boys looked at one another smiled and helped James to his feet.

As they walked out of the woods into the bright sunlight the small round boys eyes darted around for teachers. "You do know how many rules we just broke don't you?" he looked at the other three who were trying there best not to shout at him. "for one thing, entering the forest alone is agains-" the boys words were cut short "Shut up peter! We don't need a talking rule book, if we wanted one I'm sure we'd charm one." The shorthaired boy named Sirius stopped midway talking. "Actually" he carried on "that's a brilliant idea for your birthday present" he said laughing. Peter just looked at him irritably.

They laughed and joked all the way to the common room where they all collapsed into their usual seats. Not far away Lilly was talking to her friend Lorraine. James stole a look across the crowded room only to see her glance directly at him. There it was. It lasted seconds. But there in that moment they both knew the truth. It was the first time they'd ever looked at each other properly. With no showing off. He looked deeply into those deep green eyes hoping to find some mutual understanding. She looked back down at her book and carried on her conversation.

James turned to his friends. "I will have that girl" they all knew he meant in more ways then one.


	2. Bed of Roses

It was nearing the end of the school year and Lily was tired. It had been weeks since James had swore he'd take her and Lily had almost forgotten the conversation she had with Delia in the woods.

It was only eight o'clock but Lily had been studying really hard and had decided to turn in early. She walked up the spiral staircase and closed the dormitory door.

She took off her robes and placed them in her trunk. Usually she would fold them neatly but she was to exhausted to go through the effort. She fully unbuttoned her blouse revelling her white bra underneath, the bra was a size to small for her and she doubted weather Hogsmeade would sell bras. She pulled off her blouse still thinking about the fact that she needed a new bra she turned towards the mirror, although, she thought looking in the mirror, it dose look kind of sexy.

Whilst looking in the mirror she saw for the first time a figure behind her bed hangings. She couldn't help but grin, she knew who it was and could see quite clearly what he was doing behind there. The figure was kneeling on her four-poster bed with a delicate red rose in his hands. Looking at Lily with his mouth slightly open, he had frozen, he had been caught. He just couldn't help but staring at the half naked girls body, this is what he had been waiting for but he had by no means been prepared for it today.

His mind was full of thoughts weaving through his mind but Dam those school blouses did nothing for that figure. He just stayed in the same exact position, not moving an inch. Mouth wide open. And fully aware of the situation which was beginning to arise. However Lily had only just latched on to the fact that the boy of her dreams was leaving a rose on her bed. She was half naked, and still hadn't remembered this fact. Turning round and smiling at him James dropped the rose on the pillow. What was he staring at? Like flying into a wall at full speed Lily realised she was half undressed.

She grabbed for her blouse and was about to start yelling about major abuse of privacy when he moved and almost ashamed looked down at the wooden floor. He looked just as embarrassed, if not more then she was. He was heading for the door when he tripped over one of the other girls open trunk, which was in the middle of the room. Lily rushed to his aid, throwing the worn blouse on the bed, she knelt down beside him. "Are you ok?" she asked and started helping him to his feet. "Yeah, yeah, I think so." He nodded, still looking extremely embarrassed and red. "Was that? That rose for me?" she questioned repeating her self slightly for she was caught up in the moment. He nodded and looked down at his shoes. He had seen his fair share of naked women but this was Lily Evans we were talking about, he watched her hips rhythmical movement as she started to walk away from him. However she stopped and turned slowly looking at him again this time she smiled at him. She changed direction and started walking back to him each time swaying her hips a little more.

James looked longingly at her, he just wanted to touch her, caress her. His mussels tensed up. She was next to him. Touching her body with his. He couldn't even remember why he came into the room but he was very aware that Lily Evans. Innocent Lily Evans was undoing his robes. He put his hands gently on her face and brought her towards him.

It was then that they kissed for the very first time, standing beside an open trunk in the girl's dormitory, the pain in his foot was now completely forgotten. It sent a tingling sensation all the way down his spine, his heart felt like it had been stopped and there were absolutely no thoughts in his head at all, it was as if someone had put the imperius curse on them both. They both stopped to look at each other and James's heart started to move once more it was beating heavily and rising sending blood pumping through his veins, he could feel the blood flowing through his body. He couldn't think of anything but Lily, she was the beautiful girl standing in front of him, blouse off and totally revealed, her bra showing him gently what he couldn't have, or could he?

His mind raced and then melted slowly away as his heart began beating faster again, but that wasn't right for it wasn't his heart any longer. It was hers. Lily moved towards him, leaning her chest into his and creeping her hand towards his newly developed erection, she teased him playfully by undoing the top button of his trousers. They didn't care about anyone entering the room, as neither of them could remember that this was a shared room and neither of them could think about anyone else in the world except one another. She pulled him towards her and pushed him gently on to the bed, she put her knees either side of his body and started kissing him.

He still had all but his robes on and Lily was still blousless and revealing more and more as her bra slowly rode down. But neither cared, for sex was not the issue. They just wanted to hold each other. Kiss each other. The more they kissed the more sex did become the issue.

Slowly undoing James's shirt they carried on kissing until it was fully undone. Lily drew back away from the man she had dreamed of for so many nights. Breathing heavily she looked down at his mussels, no one knew how much he worked out, she knew he was strong and could protect her from anything. She caressed his bulging mussels with her fingers. Feeling each bump slowly as her finger rose up and down over them and feeling slowly his whole chest move as he breathed heavily watching those playful fingers.

Her hand slowly lowered again, this time unzipping his trousers to reveal his boxers as they stretched across his fully erected manhood, she grabbed playfully, cupping her hands around the shape and slowly moving her hand back and forth. She watched his face as she gave him this tantalizing pleasure, slowly his hands moved up her legs and slowly up her skirt. He grabbed her by the waist and lying on top of her they started a round of passionate kissing once again.

This time his hands wondered even more.

He felt every part of Lily's bare skin.

He felt her hips and the slight curve they had to them,

he felt her breasts as they fell out of the bra and into his hands.

He also ran his hands through her urban red hair hair. He knew he would never feel anything as soft as this. Both heads turned towards the doorway stopping as abruptly as they had started, they heard the handle turning and watched as people entered the room.

Two girls entered chattering, they were so involved in their conversation they did not notice the shadows of figures on Lily's bed hangings. They came in and started complaining about the disappearance of Potter. James heard his name and put a finger to Lily's lips. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know about the other girls that liked him now he had Lily. But he wanted to know what they thought about him and weather he could make Lily the most envious girl in the school.

The girls sat on there own beds and continued their discussion. "I wonder where he went?" "Well I hope he isn't too long I might miss him if he's gone too long." Lily recognised the voice as Trixie's and the other girl was named Paula. Paula went on for a while discussing how much she'd like James to take her away on his broomstick. But Trixie interrupted her longing to discuss a topic, which was her favourite. "I mean it is sooooo obvious that James has a crush on me. He's always looking at me. I think he's even undressed me with his eyes before. I mean he always pretends to like Lily but I know it's just a major cover up to get to me. I mean can you believe Lily actually thought that letter on her bed was for her? He obviously got the wrong bed somehow."

James did not need, or wish to hear the rest of this conversation. He saw how devastated Lily was that her room mates where putting her down. James smiled and winked at her, seeing this gesture immediately made her face light up. He silently took her blouse from the end of her bed; he adjusted her bra slightly and put the blouse on her, not doing it up. He also handed his shirt to her and disappeared to the other side of the curtains.

He emerged from them at the other side putting shocked looks on the other girl's faces and strutted to the place where his robes lay. How the girls had missed these he did not know. He did this casually it looked almost as if he did it everyday. "JAMES!" one of the girls screamed "You do realise that is Evans's bed don't you, cause you left that note on it. This is my bed." Trixie's voice came loud and clear and Lily took this as her que to come in. undone-blouse and ridden up skirt. Lily emerged from her bed.

"James you forgot something." James turned round to see Lily holding his shirt. He walked over to Lily and sweetly kissed her on the cheek. He pulled his wand from his robes pocket and pointed delicately at the rose. "Accio rose" he said in a soft voice. Lily looked at the rose, how could have she forgotten about it, in their passionate moments they could have broken it. He took the rose gently in his hands and rubbed it down Lily's cheek, it made her tingle all over sending a strange sensation through her body which made her take a deep breath in.

Delia came into the room, shut the door and realised what was going on, she gasped and put her back flat against the wall beside the door. She put her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles, which had started when she had seen the look on Trixie's face.

The softness of the rose reminded him of Lily's hair but as soft as the rose was it did not smell as sweet and feel as fresh. He summoned a glass of water from the bedside table in the same way he had the rose, with a flick of his wand he transfigured it into a beautiful vase and placed the rose inside. "Evenulast" he chanted flicking his wand at the rose tenderly. "What's that?" Lily questioned as the others stood and stared. "A charm to make the rose live forever and smell always so sweet, But the smell and beauty of the rose comes no where near to how I feel about you and your kind compassion." He stroked her hair and smelt it. "The rose will never compare to the softness of your hair and the way it smells but I doubt I will ever find something that does." He buttoned his shirt and pulled on his robes. "I will leave you now but I will never truly be gone. I will always truly live here" he pointed at her heart and closed in for the last kiss. This was not a passionate kiss like the ones shared in their intense moment alone. This was a soft kiss, one that could be witnessed in front of people but still held its beauty and tenderness. It was Soft enough to send even the worst thoughts out of your mind. He planted this kiss on her cheek. He turned and left in silence.

Lily watched him leave and collapsed onto her bed. She smiled as the warmth of love spread throughout her entire body. "OH MY GOD!! LILY I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!" Delia raced across the room and sat on her bed to hear just what had happened. The other girls joined her but Lily couldn't tell them. She just smiled and collapsed back down onto the bed looking up at the ceiling knowing that finally she would be the one on James's arm. "Lily! Do tell" Delia moaned in her ear. She finally turned her head in the direction of Delia and just smiled. Delia knew by the smile on Lily's face that she had just been kissing James Potter but she also knew by the state of her body they had more than just kissed. "Lily please tell me you didn't just.?!" Lily shook her head slightly and just hugged her self with the joy and love, which James Potter had just given to her, a gesture only they shared, something that was hers, something no other girl could claim. Delia squealed and hugged Lily.

James Potter left down the staircase and went straight to his dorm room. His friends all stood in front of the door grinning. "Well James" said Sirius in a very stern voice like a teacher. "Putting a flower on a bed should never take that long." James smiled at them. "I kissed her." He replied.

"Is that all?" Peter interrupted; he always tried to be like his friends and talk smartly but for some reason never had the right timing. "Don't be so inconsiderate peter this isn't some random girl like the others, this is Potters girl." Peter looked down at his shoes. They knew he had tried to be smart but he had to know when it was the right and wrong time. And Lupin had told him. This was defiantly the wrong time.

"We were nearly there. It was happening guys...it was happening." James had collapsed on his bed smiling up at the ceiling just as Lily had done, they were more connected to each other then either of them knew

"So what went wrong?" his friend Sirius sat next to him as he spoke, his concerning voice reached out to his friend.

They were so much alike, they literally lived together during the summer, this was due to the fact Sirius didn't get along with his parents, but since then they had become like brothers. His question was answered by peter again trying to be clever. "Well obviously Lily snapped at him. That's what they do. Potter urges for her she snaps at him." Lupin and Sirius both rounded on him with their wands "Shut up Peter, this is not the time. Shut up, or we'll make you" the mean reply came from Sirius.

The silence was broken. This time it was from James, the others didn't know weather this was to tell them, or to save Peter from the hex's he was about to receive. "Well those stupid girls came in, you know...Trixie and Paula." He spat the two names out as if they were dirt. How dare they try and insult Lily and then come after him. Oh god just the name made him dreamy.

"Lily Potter" he said out loud.


	3. Early Morning Flights

Term finished and at the end of the train journey Lily and James stared Longley at each other for what must have seemed like a few minutes but almost half an hour later they where alone on platform 9 and ¾

"I promise to write everyday" James said softly it just didn't seem like enough but how where they meant to see each other living so far apart. He lived in the wizarding world and her muggle world.

They walked silently through the barrier to the other side where a train was soon to leave and the platforms were busy with noise and strangers. James could see his parents waiting for him pretending not to look too intently at the girl he was stood with. Lily stared at the floor wishing they never had to leave hogwarts.

She knew this summer would be so long without him and train fair would be so expensive. Her family already struggled to find the money for spell books and knew robes let alone train fair to go see her boyfriend. She looked across the car park and saw her family parking up. They'd be here any minute her and James had to make the most of it. She fell into his strong arms and he held her close. He leant his head on hers and breathed in the strong sweet smell of her hair he breathed out again slowly. "it will be ok" he said trying to reassure himself as well as her.

He could see some people getting out a car and pointing to them smiling he could only presume that these people would be her parents and sister. It only seemed like a few seconds but a strong voice came from behind them.

"Are you not going to introduce us lily?" standing before him was a tall strong looking man with red hair he looked like he may have been slim in his youth but had a small beer belly now. Lily looked up with tears in her eyes "this is James daddy. I'm just saying goodbye ill be there in a minute." The man looked stern "not the same James that fly's around on that damn broomstick everywhere? The one who constantly upsets you by pulling foolish dangerous pranks?" James looked horrified he never thought for a second lily would have told her parents about his pranks and the thought that he had upset her in any way at all horrified him more but before he could even begin to explain himself lily jumped in for him "go away daddy ill explain later just let me say goodbye" Lily's dad walked away slowly eyeing James up carefully.

"ill write to you as soon as I get home and we can arrange something. If you get the hang of telephones you already have my number." She looked into his dark eyes and he nodded. "I love you Lily Evans you know that right?" she smiled for a brief second and he kissed her lips. So much softness surly cannot be humanly possible but there she was kissing him back with those soft lips and she was his.

She walked slowly away from him looking back at him all the time he stood there he was alone surrounded by people he didn't know he watched her hug her sister and get into the back of the car he watched her drive away. He bowed his head low and walked over to his parents whom embraced him and walked him away to the nearest flu station where they would take him home.

He was kissing her neck and breathing hot air slowly into her ear moving slowly down he started caressing her breasts slightly licking her nipple and then he surround it with his lips and sucked contently on it playing a little with its hardness he then moved slowly down kissing her belly, then down one thigh and up the other reaching what he'd really been looking forward to he licked with one stroke upwards with his tongue taking a few seconds to watch the reaction on her face his tongue moved about fast and made her tingle all over her breathing was getting heavier. She felt very hot but could feel goose bumps rising all over her skin. He jabbed his tongue in and out of her wet hole licking up every drop that dared to try and escape him. The sweet taste filled his mouth he grabbed her tighter towards him so he could burry himself deeper she was so hot she could feel the sweat on her face she was shaking so much. Her soft moans where getting louder. She grabbed a pillow and threw it to her face as she let out a deep moan she could feel the moment rising. She pulled the pillow off her face to get cooler air. His tongue was so fast. Hitting all the right places. It was too intense. She needed to scream. Do something. Anything.

Lily sat bolt upright sweating and shaking still. The room was pitch black and she could hear snoring in the next room. She lay back down. Oh how she missed James and dreams like that didn't help. She was usually such a heavy sleeper why on earth had she woken up like that.

Then she heard it. I slight knocking sound on the window. An owl from James? She ran to the window drew the curtains and nearly screamed.

She opened the window and James climbed in broomstick and all. "What on earth are you doing here?" she whispered franticly they usually planned these meetings by post and with such little time to go before term started again. " I missed you. I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer" James had a sad tone and looked down at his feet. Lily smiled and slung her arms around his neck dragging him down on the bed. He smiled back and stroked her hair before gently kissing her. Lily looked around the room.

"No Sirius?" she asked. "it was kind of a last minute decision" he replied. She slumped back down into his arms and turned to face him. "You know" she started with a very sexy seductive smile. "I've just had a very nice dream about you." Smiling James rolled her over and hovered over her daring to taste her lips as she seduced him with her beautiful green eyes. He started to slip the straps of her nightdress over her tender shoulders. The light came on very brightly. James and lily turned very quickly. They sighed. " He's not here petunia. I didn't bring him."

Petunia stood in the doorway looking at the still open window. Then down at the invisibility clock. She walked over and James rolled over pulling at his hair. " Has he talked to you yet James? He said he would because…" "Because you want to meet his family." James interrupted petunia mid speech. Petunia smiled "have you met them James? I bet they are nice and good-looking too judging by him." She sighed. "he says he hates them. Why does he hate them James?"

James was breathing deeply was it too much to want to be with Lily alone? He sat up and gave Petunia the most serious look he had and said "they are probably just like me and Lily and want to be left alone!" his sexual frustration had gotten the better of him and in his opinion you couldn't blame him the most attractive girl in the world (according to him) was lying half naked teasing him on the same bed as he was. "Well I don't care because Sirius promised he would take me and I know they will like me and I'm going back to bed because it's obvious you don't want me here and dad will be up at 6:00 and I don't want to be in this room when he finds James." With that she turned on her heel and left the room.

"It's 5:00 now James. I know you want to have sex but you know I want my first time to be more romantic. And well… to last longer then an hour." James sighed. "I didn't come here for sex Lily. I came here for a kiss goodnight. My journey took me 3 hours though so when I get home ill be just in time to go bed at 8:00." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled back. He loved that smile. It was like it was reserved for him only. He got to his feet and picked up his broomstick. Lily picked up his invisibility cloak and followed him to the window. "I wish you could stay longer," she whispered. "I know" said James "but only 3 more days and ill see you at school" he gave her one last kiss and fly out the window and out of sight as he wrapped his cloak around himself. Lily closed the window, turned out the light and went back to bed. She woke a few hours later to find the window open slightly and a single rose on her bed the note with the rose said:

Just as beautiful

Just as sweet

I cannot wait till I can call you mine

Then in the spring

There will be blossom

And then we will have time

Pollen swirls

And the breeze will fade

Landing on one thing

A child

And she will be named rose

This was James's constant reminder to her. Something he said since the day the made their relationship official. And our first daughter will be called rose. That's what he had said. She smelt the rose and breathed its wonderful fragrance. She wished he could be there with her now. "3 days!" it jumped to her suddenly "Mum, Dad I need to buy my school things!" she ran out the room and downstairs.

James rolled off the bed and jumped out the window. It was times like this that he loved his invisibility cloak. Being able to watch her sleep gave him the joy he needed to see him through the next 3 days. And off he flew.


End file.
